


Over A Cup Of Hot Chocolate

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Harry And Draco [3]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Draco gets home after his muggle job, to find Teddy Lupin and Harry having fun, and after a tough week at work, they talked about their future





	Over A Cup Of Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Anotht impromptu writing, hopefully you all like it

Draco was clearly exhausted from working his ass off, and it’s finally Friday evening, he could just fall asleep once his body hit the couch, as he struggles with his apartment keys, he could hear giggles on the opposite side of the door, as he unlocks the door, and kick off his shoes, he could hear the giggles getting louder, he drops his bag by the door, hangs his keys by the door and hangs his jacket on the coat hanger. As he walks into his living room, “Ssshhh Quiet Teds, Daddy Draco will hear you.” Harry’s voice whispered, Draco could see them hiding behind the sofa, even with Harry’s invisibility cloak covering them. “ Hmmm i guess I’m home alone!” Draco sighs loudly as he lazily lays on the sofa next to them. “SURPRISE!” Teddy Lupin shouted and jumps onto Draco, it seems like all his exhaustion has finally gone, seeing Teddy smiling and laughing with Harry. “Ahhhh you got me!” Draco jokingly said as he pulls Teddy and Harry into a hug. “ Hi there love.” Harry greets him with a small kiss on his lips. “ You’re home early, love?” Draco asked as he smiles into the kiss, “ Took off early for the weekends, Ron and the rest of the aurors can handle a few days without me” Harry replied, as he got comfortable next to Draco. Draco just smiles at him and ruffled up Teddy’s hair, and kiss Harry softly on his lips again, “Eeeww Grandma! Daddy and Papa are kissing again!” Teddy starts to protest and pushing both man apart. “ You boys better behave!” Andromeda said as she walks out from the kitchen, carrying snacks for Teddy.

 

“Aunty Andro, didn’t know you would be here too, how are you?” Draco said, as he got up to greet her with a hug, “ I’ve been good, my boy. How’s everything for you? Is working life tiring?” Andromeda asked as she hugs her nephew. “ You do know it’s hard to work under the ministry, that’s why i rather worked as a teacher in a muggle world” Draco said, as he took a seat on the couch, “ You do know, with both of your wealth combine, you both don’t even have to work for a good Century, you can even adopt a few kids too.” Andromeda said, “ but knowing you both, you rather work hard to raise Teddy together, even if he’s not your blood Draco.” She continued, Draco just smiles at her then looked at Harry. “ Teddy is like our own son, Andro, and Draco accepts him for who he is, and i want to raise Teddy, like how Sirius and Remus would have raised me, they were great examples even if Sirius was always reckless.” Harry said, trying to reassure Andromeda, even if Sirius and Remus didn’t raise him personally until he was in his teens but Harry still appreciates his god parents, Even if remus end up with Tonks, he still appreciates his gay godfathers, he looks up to them and their love story, and Teddy deserves two dads. Andromeda just hums in agreement, she knew Sirius was a good parental example even if he fucks things up and barely spent time with Harry, but he still his last few years, loving this boy and loving Remus. As the evening got later, Andromeda said her goodbyes, leaving Teddy for the weekend with the boys, as she had to things to do.

 

Every time Teddy spends the night, Harry would build a fort in the living room, with pillows and blankets while Draco enchanted their ceiling apartment, to the Milky Way, seeing all the constellation and naming the stars, it has been like 4 years they left Hogwarts, and 5 years since they been together and now Teddy is 6 years old, laying in between his godfathers, naming all the constellations Daddy Draco had taught him, Harry watched his boyfriend laying next to his god son, telling him story about his late god father, Sirius Black, explaining to Teddy about the stars, watching as the boy hair turn a mixture of colours, to indicate how happy he is. He remembers how Teddy was barely 3 years old, with pale yellow hair, mixture of blue, nervous and sad to meet Draco and sleep over for the first time, but his hair turns bright purple when he sees Draco was covered in mess because he tried to cook but was too nervous and end up messing up the whole dinner, and when Teddy’s hair turned dark green, because he was jealous other kids were gaining Draco attention at his 4th birthday party in school, and how he runs and made grabby hands to Draco to carry him, and he kept shouting “MINE!”, whenever other kids got close to Draco. Or when Teddy’s hair turned bright red when Draco took away his toys because he threw a tantrum and eventually hit Draco too hard, pushing the blonde man way too hard, hurting himself as he falls backwards and trips over the stool, which Teddy hair suddenly turns bright blue, indicating he was sad because he injured his Daddy Draco. Draco was always calm and understanding with Teddy, rarely scolds him, or even raised his voice. Harry was thankful for that.

 

As finally Teddy doze off, Draco looks at Harry, to signal him, it’s time for a private time, Harry just gets up and went to the kitchen and prepare two cups of hot chocolate while Draco took a quick shower,Harry set their drinks down by the small table at their balcony, he stretched out his aching muscles, yawning loudly, merlin was his body tired, next thing he knew, pale arms hugs his side, Draco rest his head at the crook if Harry’s neck, “This feels perfect.” Draco breathes out, as he held Harry close to his body, “ Don’t you think so?” Draco asked as he hums into Harry neck. Harry just nods, it was more than perfect for Harry, this is what Harry has always imagine, a small apartment in central London, working as an auror, living with the love of his life and his god son, and maybe have another kid or two, that would be perfect. “ Dray, have you ever thought, about having your own kids?” Harry asked, as he turns to face Draco, Draco just grab his mug of hot chocolate and took a sip, he nods his agreement. “ Harry, you do know, us pure bloods are very potent, and even male pure bloods can even get pregnant but the chances are slim. It’s not like I don’t like Teds, but i do want to have my own kids, a little Draco or Harry running around, maybe he could have your green eyes and my sharp jaws and amazing hair” Draco teases as he took another sip of his drink, “ And we could name him Danielle Aquarius Potter, or Daniel Leo Potter” Draco suggest, “ You and your constellations huh? And why Potter, not Malfoy?” Harry asked as he looks deep into Draco grey eyes, “ As much as i love my family name, i want to build a family with you, I don’t want you to be the only Potter in the world, and I don’t want our kids to suffer with the family name Malfoy, as proud as i was being a Malfoy, i rather be a Potter.” Draco replies, smiling softly to Harry. “And let’s keep the traditions going, Constellations middle name are pretty nice, and also muggles names are a thing now, isn’t it?” Draco teases Harry, earning a light laughter from his boyfriend, “ Here we’re, 5 years together, planning our future and i have yet to propose.” Harry sighs as he pulls Draco close to him, “ When the right time comes alright Potter.” Draco sighs as he steals the warmth from Harry’s body.

 

The night was getting later, they had a busy week with Draco having to concentrate on muggle exams for his students and Harry having to work extra hours as an Auror, with Magical criminal pushing him to his limits and also preparing for Hermione and Ron’s wedding which was in a few months time, as they walked back into their apartment, Teddy was snoring away in the living room, Draco went to carry his god son to their bedroom while Harry cleared their mugs and the dishes from their dinner, as Harry finally got into their bedroom, he could hear the soft snoring of both boys he loved, as he slowly got into bed, he kissed Draco forehead softly, earning a groan from the blonde man, “I love you Harry James Potter.” Draco mumbles before he starts to snore softly again, “ I love you more Draco Lucius Potter.” Harry whispers, third time he proposed, after a long time, and again Draco was fast asleep. They were only 23, still young, still in love, still boys.


End file.
